


Let's start again in your dreams

by flowerstrawberryofearth



Series: Stars, Dreams and Everything In Between [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, And Lots of It, Astronomy, Basically the other fics tags and more, But not that much, Drinking, M/M, Mild Language, More Crying, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, lots of sadness and crying in the beginning, there will now be cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerstrawberryofearth/pseuds/flowerstrawberryofearth
Summary: "Can you really talk to me through my dreams?""I'd hope I'm doing that right now..."**********Sehyoon becomes a star and figures out a way to talk to Junhee without ever leaving his post in The SkySequel to is the sun really a star or are you just saying that to make me feel better?





	1. Sobbing Spells and Brainstorming Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!  
Here's the start of the highly anticipated sequel lol!  
If you haven't read the first one, please do.. You may be a bit confused or you won't, you're probably smart lol.

It was a little lonely up in The Sky. It had only been a day and Sehyoon missed Junhee and Yuchan so much. He watched them as Junhee sobbed over Sehyoon's disappearance and Yuchan comforted him. Chan cursed Sehyoon for leaving the way he did but ultimately was in debted to him for allowing him to stay human for a while longer. 

Sehyoon's hair was already turning blonde, nearly platinum from how brightly he shone. This didn't bode well with the other stars. 

"Who is he even?" 

"Where's Yuchan?" 

"Isn't he the one that stole Yuchan and caused this mess?" 

Just like old times, no one wanted to hear him out. He was practically back to his old life, except he had absolutely no friends or family. He really did have no one this time. 

He stayed in his post for the rest of the day, waiting for night to fall so that Junhee could speak to him. 

****************

Sehyoon sat excitedly by the little window of his post. He could see Junhee. He wanted to smile at him but then he turned around and Sehyoon couldn't bear the sight. 

His love was still crying because of him. His eyes were bloodshot, appearing that he'd cried all day. His cheeks were tear stained and sticky. He could barely look up at the sky. 

Sehyoon felt a pang of guilt in his heart when he saw him. His shine dimmed down as his heart swelled. He didn't mean to make Junhee cry, especially not this much. He meant for it to be a happy time, for Junhee and Yuchan to be happy as best friends. But of course he fucked it up, like he always did. He was really back to his old self. 

The only problem was Sehyoon knew that he couldn't talk to Junhee. He could've sworn Junhee heard what he said to him last night but he couldn't be too sure. He wanted to find a way to talk to him, to let him know that everything was going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a teeny tiny intro chapter for this lovely new thing  
Please feel free to leave a kudos or comment to help me keep going or anything y'all wanna say  
Until next time,  
Bye<3 <3 <3


	2. Let's Get Him Drunk So He Doesn't Need A Jacket

A few days later and Junhee was still crying by his window. He’d been waiting for Sehyoon to come walking through his bedroom door, laughing and saying that he’d learned about pranks and been wanting to try it so that Junhee could hit him and tell that it was a horrible one and he should consider finding actual funny ones. 

He considered taking off that dumb promise ring Sehyoon gave him before he disappeared into thin air and throwing it out of the window. He considered burning those ridiculous flowers that he gave him. He even thought of kicking Yuchan out because he brought Sehyoon into his house in the first place. 

But no matter how angry he was at Sehyoon, he couldn’t bring himself to rid his house and thoughts of him. Only a small part of him believed Sehyoon would back out of his promise and never return. The largest part of him believed that he would come back because of said promise. Chan told him that Sehyoon was the most trustworthy person he knew. From hearing about his life before Junhee, he could see Chan was telling the truth. 

It wasn’t difficult for just Junhee. Chan struggled with the loss of his best friend. Luckily for him, he had his new friends, Donghun and Byeongkwan. They helped him reduce the feeling so that he just missed him every so now and again. He, unlike Junhee, had no doubts that he would return. How and when he would return concerned him. He couldn’t return too quickly or he’d mess up the system again. Too late and he could physically kill Junhee. 

Yuchan couldn't speak to Sehyoon either. He wondered if the old methods he'd heard of would fix that problem. He never had any friends on earth or any other planet so he didn't need to use them. But he hoped Sehyoon would at least attempt it. 

Yuchan often tried to comfort Junhee, to assure him that Sehyoon would return but he would have none of it. They sounded empty to him and he'd rather just lay and cry on Yuchan until he passed out again. 

**************

It had now been nearly two weeks since Sehyoon's departure. Junhee was as devastated as ever, just a little less obvious about it. 

Junhee decided to uphold his promise demonstrated by the ring he wore. He remembered that he promised to look after himself and he broke that promise for almost two weeks straight. 

His tummy rumbled in agreement. He struggled to stand up from his tear-filled corner and strolled to the kitchen to get something proper to eat. He'd been snacking on salty crackers and gummy bears for days, drinking water every so now and then. 

His first plan of action was to get something to eat. After that he'd take a shower and maybe try to convince Yuchan to take him out. It was a little boring at home and he wanted to hang out with his best friends again. Crying over someone that wasn't there isolated him from them and he'd been meaning to reconcile with them. 

He opened the fridge to see nothing more than a bowl of tuna salad, milk and single servings of butter that they give to people at restaurants. He lifted up the mayonnaise container, finding it empty. 

"How did he even make tuna salad with no mayo?" He muttered to him as he took the salad out of the fridge and placed it on the counter. He closed the fridge and put the empty tub by the sink to be rinsed out later. 

He opened the bread bin to find a stale bread roll from at least 3 weeks ago. He stared at it for a moment before putting it back. 

"I'll just pretend I didn't see that," he thought to himself. He then cleared his throat, knowing that Yuchan was in the house. Chan even gave himself a surname to seem a little more human. 

"Kang Yuchan!" Junhee’s somewhat loud call echoed through the house, ringing in Yuchan's ears. 

"Yes?" He yelled back just as loudly. 

"Come here!" 

Yuchan groaned loud enough for Sehyoon to hear him. He got up, having woken up only moments before. He mumbled and grumbled as he stomped to the kitchen. 

"Well, good morning to you too, sunshine," Junhee smiled jokingly. 

Chan scowled at him. "What do you want?" 

"Okay, chill on the attitude," he said, holding up a butter knife. "Secondly, I need bread or something." 

"I haven't gone to the store yet.." 

"I know… the fridge is about as empty as the other side of my bed." 

"Well that took a dark turn," he chuckled as he walked to the bread bin. He then ruffled his hair, releasing some of the last bit of stardust he had left in his hair. 

"There you go," he smiled as he turned to leave the kitchen. He stopped for a brief second when he heard humming. It couldn't be.. 

He turned around and saw Junhee, smiling and humming as he smothered his bread in tuna salad. He couldn't really believe it since Junhee had been so close relapsing over the last few days. 

"Chan, how come I can't find any knifes?" Junhee asked. That's right, Yuchan hid them away out of the fear that Junhee would do something stupid. 

"I'm not sure, have you checked all the drawers?" 

"It's okay, I don't need to cut my sandwich anyway.." He said with a rather large smile. "Oh and can I ask you something else?" 

"Yeah, sure.." 

"Could you maybe take me out somewhere today? With Donghun and Byeongkwan, if they can," he sounded a little uncertain that they'd even want to see him. 

"Of course," Yuchan fake scoffed. "I'll ask them right now." 

Junhee gave off an adorable little giggle as he munched on his rather delicious sandwich. His stomach was pleased with something that finally wasn't gummy bears or salty crackers. 

Yuchan stared for a little more before walking to his room. He immediately grabbed his phone and went for the last one he called of the two and called them. 

"Hey, Channie!" A voice cheered when the call was connected. 

"Donghun hyung," he said softly. He learned the hard way that Koreans are very specific about how you speak to people older than you, even if you were a one million year old star. It seemed that selecting the first birth date an internet generator gave you had its disadvantages. 

"What is it, Channie? Why do you sound so…weird?" 

"Junhee hyung wants to know if you guys wouldn't mind taking him out," he said, breathing rather loudly. "I think it's finally gotten to him." 

"But of course we would love to," Donghun sounded rather happy, Chan thought. "We haven't seen him in so long, I nearly forgot what he looks like." 

"What time are you thinking?" 

"In about 3 hours, we'll be free.." Byeongkwan's voice suddenly took over the microphone. "Tell him to dress warmly, it's cold out here." 

"The first snow hasn't fallen yet, it's not that cold," Donghun spoke up from the back. 

"Then tell him to bring a jacket just in case." 

"Let's get him wasted so he won't need a jacket," Chan said nonchalantly. 

There was silence on the other side for a second before Byeongkwan spoke up. "That's actually not a bad idea." 

Chan laughed a little, not realizing that they were dead serious. He put the phone down before they could discuss the plan any further. 

**They weren't serious, were they? **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I'm not sure what the real Junhee’s alcohol tolerance is but for his sake, I'm hoping it's not too light or the next chapter will be heavily inaccurate lol  
But will they really get him drunk?   
Stay Tuned to Find Out!!


	3. Forgotten Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry this took so long lol  
It's a little short but I'll update in a little

"Junhee, how much longer?" 

"Almost done!" 

Junhee looked at his outfit, pondering if a leather jacket or black denim would pair well with his all black attire. He put on the leather one and immediately settled on it without even trying the denim one.

He walked over to his nightstand to grab his glasses. His eyesight deteriorated rather quickly and he was prescribed glasses. It was a slightly difficult adjustment for him as he never needed them. 

He opened the drawer and looked down at the small object in it. On top of his glasses case was the single red rose that Sehyoon got him. Junhee picked it up gently, holding it in between his index finger and thumb. He sniffed it. It still smelled like strawberry. 

Junhee’s stomach seemed to twist in discomfort. His chest was hurting again. A small lump in his throat suddenly appeared and was making it difficult for him to swallow as it rapidly increased in size. He missed Sehyoon all over again. 

His knees were weak and he had the urge to fall onto the floor and just bawl. Suddenly he didn't feel like going anywhere anymore and just wanted to cry himself to death. 

He slowly sat down on his bed and covered his mouth once he felt warm tears stream down his face. He choked up a little more but tried to stay as quiet as he could. He closed his eyes for a few moments, squeezing them and letting the excess tears fall. 

His eyes were closed for a bit longer than expected as he felt the bed shift slightly. His heart pounded in his ears as his mind raced, struggling to figure out who was next to him without looking up. 

The person wrapped their arms around him and, judging by how the person was holding him, he knew who it was. It was Yuchan. 

Yuchan guided Junhee’s head into his shoulder and Junhee could no longer hold back. His hand moved from his mouth to Yuchan's jacket as he let go of his sadness. He cried into him. 

"It's okay, let it out," Yuchan said softly as he gently rubbed his back. Junhee’s head was hurting from how hard he was crying. His throat was becoming raw from his sounds. He kept on having to sniffle because of his runny nose. 

He sort of calmed down a little and looked up at Yuchan. 

"You look like a fucking mess," Yuchan said jokingly, hoping to make Junhee laugh, even if it was just a little. 

"Yeah, I know," Junhee gave him the reaction he was looking for, wiping his nose on his own sleeve. 

Yuchan grabbed a few tissues. "You know, you don't have to go out if you're not ready yet," he was concerned for him as he handed him the tissues. 

"I am ready," he took them and dabbed his eyes dry. "But I want to go out with my best friends. I miss you guys." 

Yuchan cooed at him. "I'm sure they miss you too. You ready to go?" 

Junhee nodded as he looked at the flower in his hand before putting it back into the drawer, grabbing his glasses case and closing it again. He looked at the promise ring on his finger and slowly removed it, leaving it on top of the nightstand.

He was tired of looking at it. It reminded him of Sehyoon, someone who left him in the dead of night. Someone whom he trusted and was slowly opening up to. He wasn't going to ruin the night for his friends by looking at his finger and crying at a stupid ring or over someone that he might never see again. 

Junhee walked away from it, leaving Yuchan in the room. He looked at the ring and then looked out of the window. 

"Sehyoon, I really hope you have a plan," he thought, sighing as he left the room. 

****************

Meanwhile, Sehyoon had been preoccupied for the last two weeks. He had heard of methods to transfer oneself into other's thoughts and dreams. Apparently stars did it in the past to appear as prophecies to help lead people onto better paths. However, no one has used these methods in years so it was practically lost. 

Yet Sehyoon managed to find a fantastically old book. One wrong move and it could turn into dust. It had what he needed. 

Sehyoon was lonely. Nobody wanted to talk to him and nobody was as welcoming as Yuchan was the first time he showed up. In everyone's defense, he came from earth and could've brought something weird from there. Usually in about a month, if anything was with him, it would be incinerated from the high concentration of stardust. 

He gently held his new/old book, reading the instructions carefully. Determination filled him when doubt began to sink in. He was going to see Junhee. Nothing could stop him. Even though they were light years apart, there was a way to talk to him. 

Sehyoon had been so concentrated on reading a certain instruction that he didn't realize that he squeezed the book weirdly. A small area of the book blew away; the area containing a warning that Sehyoon needed to remember. He only briefly saw the warning so he didn't know what it was or think it was important. But it was. 

He returned the book and ran back to his post. He had heard the sunset bell, excitement rushed through him. He could finally test it out tonight. 

He sat in his living room, trying to remember the instructions chronologically. 

Darkness rolled in and Sehyoon automatically brightened. He crawled to the little hole in which he used to see the earth. He sat himself down as he locked his eyes on his target, yet was confused to see that Junhee wasn't there. 

"Where's he go?" He mumbled to himself as he looked through Junhee’s house to find him. He saw that Yuchan wasn't there either but was surprised to see that there was something sparkling on Junhee’s dresser. 

His chest tightened as he recognized it as the ring he gave Junhee. He immediately saddened, thinking he was too late and that Junhee gave up on them. Yet he thought about it for a while longer. 

"I've only been gone for two weeks, how could he just move on like that?" He was slightly offended by Junhee’s action. 

He then remembered that Junhee asked Yuchan to take him out and let out a sigh of relief. 

_ **"I'll just have to find them and see how they're doing.." ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Sehyoon will see  
Stay Tuned to Find Out   
Bye <3 <3 <3


	4. Drunk Crying and Mystery Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you had to wait long, here's an longer than normal chapter

Maybe this isn’t too great of an idea.”

“What makes you think that?”

They were seated in a bar and Junhee was not too sure about this outing. Yuchan told him that they were going to meet Donghun and Byeongkwan there.

“Chan, I haven’t had alcohol in years and I don’t think I should start today,” Junhee said with concern.

“Oh, why not?” Yuchan propped his elbows on the table and leaned his head on his hands. His eyes sparkled as he smiled, showing that he wanted to hear the story.

Junhee sighed. “A couple years ago, I had another friend in addition to Donghun and Byeongkwan. I don’t actually remember what his name was but I’m glad I don’t. Anyway, I think it was around first year or just after graduating high school, we went out together. I became more depressed and dark during my last year of high school but of course we couldn’t go out and drink since we were still underage at the time.”

“Okay. Wait I think I remember what happens after that,” Yuchan furrowed his eyebrows. He had been watching Junhee since childhood so he had many memories of watching Junhee grow up. “I just needed a reminder.”

Junhee nodded slowly. ‘I legit got that entire story ready in my brain for you, bringing up painful memories and then you just ‘oh it’s okay, I remember now,’ he thought as he stared at the menu. “We should get something to eat first,” he said aloud.

“Didn’t your mom tell you that?”

“Yes, she did and that’s excellent life advice. Don’t drink on an empty stomach,” he said.

Yuchan chuckled as he looked around for Donghun and Byeongkwan. They texted him just moments ago to say that they were on their way. He kept looking around them but was not looking in Junhee’s direction, where the two had already arrived and were seated next to him.

“Ah, Junhee! We missed you so much,“ Donghun whined, clinging to him.

“I missed you guys too,” he smiled as he wrapped one arm around Donghun and the other around Byeongkwan to be able to hug them both.

The table erupted into happy chatter. The two were cooing over Junhee’s now shiny and healthy black hair. They also pointed out that he looked much healthier than the last time they had seen him. His cheeks had a blush pink glow to them and his eyes sparkled the way Yuchan’s did. They would not stop gushing over how pretty Junhee was, even Yuchan joined in.

“But you really are very pretty,” Yuchan backed them up.

Junhee looked at them all in fake disgust. Of course, he knew he was pretty since he had been told that since birth. Having your friends gush over how pretty you were may have been slightly annoying but it was flattering nonetheless.

“Thanks, you guys,” he said smiling a little. “But we should probably start drinking now.”

********************

In the beginning, they took it easy. Junhee got them some light things to eat to ensure that they would not have some sort of accident or gotten sick or something. He was taught from a young age that if ever he were to drink, he had to eat something before. He saw what happened if one didn’t first hand and that was enough to scar him for life.

Byeongkwan was too close to bringing up Sehyoon. He wanted to enquire about Yuchan had been talking about but Yuchan stopped him before he could mention him. Luckily, for everyone there, Junhee didn’t catch on to the hints Byeongkwan was trying to give for him to guess that he was talking about Sehyoon. In his defence, Junhee never actually told them about Sehyoon and Yuchan never mentioned that Sehyoon left two weeks ago. He only said that he lost a really good friend.

Around a few hours later, when they had gotten sick of the light drinks they were having, they decided to delve into the harder liquors. Junhee was hesitant, as he was already feeling slightly lightheaded. Yuchan convinced him to keep going. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

**************

“Junhee, are you okay?”

Junhee didn’t have a weak tolerance. He also knew when to stop or if he had had enough. On this occasion, it was a little different. A person with black hair had walked into the bar and, for a split second, looked remotely like Sehyoon.

He started getting sad again. He blanked out for a bit, thinking about Sehyoon again. His eyes teared up only slightly before something snapped him out of his daze. He looked around the table, seeing how happy his friends were to have him there and it would be extremely selfish of him to leave because he was sad over someone.

However, that decision led him to his current state. He drank with hopes of not thinking. He knew he would not be able to forget about Sehyoon so his best bet was just not thinking about him in that moment.

He took shot after shot, occasionally standing up and moving around so that he would not get too drunk too quickly. Yuchan’s concern grew after every shot Junhee took, hoping it had nothing to do with his lost love but knowing fully that it did.

“Hey, Junhee,” Yuchan placed his hand on his shoulder. “Maybe you should stop.”

Junhee started giggling as he swayed from side to side. His eyes were glassy as he looked over at Yuchan and shook his head.

Donghun returned from the bathroom, having sworn Junhee was not that drunk when he left.

Byeongkwan returned with a glass of ice water, originally meant for himself. Yuchan asked him to give it over to Junhee, who found another shot on the table and drank it. His giggling fits increased with a hiccup here and there.

“We should take him home,” Byeongkwan said to Donghun before turning to Junhee. “We’re going to take you home, okay?”

Suddenly, Junhee started pouting. Then his eyes started tearing. Then he started sobbing.

“Did I say something wrong?” Byeongkwan asked Yuchan, who shrugged his shoulders.

“Sehyoon~” Junhee whined as tears streamed down his face. The alcohol only made him miss Sehyoon more but now he had no control over his actions. He could not hide his longing for his star.

Yuchan widened his eyes when he heard him call for Sehyoon. “We should go now,” he said as he tried to lift Junhee. “How did you get heavier?”

Junhee was still crying but also mumbling incoherent words that were probably just him saying how much he misses Sehyoon and wants him back. Yuchan continued to struggle to get him up but Donghun volunteered to carry him. Yuchan sat Junhee up and pushed him on to Donghun’s back, intentionally ignoring the clinking he was hearing from Junhee’s jacket pocket.

Junhee continued mumbling but was whispering his mumbles in Donghun’s ear, lightly tickling his neck. Donghun wanted to drop him right there because the whispering was annoying his ear, but his friend was drunk and helpless. He carried him to their car since Junhee and Yuchan had walked to the destination.

Donghun put him in the backseat and buckled him in. Yuchan sat next to him, watching his every move attentively. Junhee’s eyes were heavy and he nearly closed them but fought to keep him open. He looked over at Yuchan and, with his heavily distorted vision, tried to guess who he was.

“Sehyoon?” He pouted sadly at him.

Yuchan shook his head and opened his mouth to clear up Junhee’s misunderstanding, but he started crying before he could say anything.

“Yoonie, I missed you so much!!” Junhee continued sobbing but was trying to grab at Yuchan. The black hair made him think so. Even though they both had black hair when Sehyoon was there, the two looked nothing alike. Not even their facial shapes were similar.

Yuchan finally spoke up. “Junhee, I’m Yuchan, not Sehyoon.” He spoke in a specifically loud voice that Sehyoon never used to make his point.

Junhee whined as he held his ears closed. “Loooud.”

Donghun and Byeongkwan watched this interaction before Donghun started the car and drove them home. “So, Junhee, can you tell us about this Sehyoon?” Donghun knew the only way to get Junhee to talk about what was happening in his life was to get him drunk. He knew how sad and broken his life was so he wanted to help him let go a little.

“Sehyoon,” Junhee started, suddenly sounding as sober as he was when he left the house. “He was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“He was my bright and shining star. I love him with everything I have and I always will,” he continued, slowly going back into his slurred speech. “I’d give.. so mmmuch… to kissss… him again.”

Junhee was slowly falling asleep. Yuchan looked over at him with a sad look on his face. Donghun and Byeongkwan were quietly talking about what Junhee had just said. They were hoping that Junhee hadn’t fallen too hard for this mystery man but it appeared that they were wrong.

Junhee kept mumbling and eventually tried taking his jacket off. He was getting hot underneath the leather and was fighting to remove it. He struggled to take it off and kept whining, eventually crying again.

Yuchan sighed as he slapped Junhee’s hands away from his jacket. He then helped him out of it, moving the jacket up and down as it felt heavier than a jacket should. He then checked the pocket, seeing a full bottle of Soju that Junhee took from the bar. He shook his head but closed the jacket and chose to ignore it.

Once they got to Junhee’s house, Donghun volunteered to carry Junhee in but Yuchan declined. He went ahead to open the front door and went back to the car to collect Junhee. He managed to get him on his back, carrying his jacket as well.

“Bye guys,” Yuchan strained slightly. “Text me when you’re home, okay?”

They both said their goodbyes, waving to Junhee too. He looked up droopily and waved his hand very lightly, giggling like a drunk baby.

Yuchan carried him inside as the two drove away. He closed the door behind them and took Junhee up to his room. He set him down on his bed and put his jacket in his cupboard. He looked around a little for some pj’s for him to wear, deciding that he’d have to undress Junhee himself since he was as helpless as a new-born.

He struggled a little to get his clothes off, being as careful as he could to not inappropriately touch him. Once he was left in his underwear, he easily put on his pj’s. He put Junhee under the covers, reaching for the big teddy bear that Sehyoon won that one day he and Yuchan went to the arcade. He put the bear between Junhee’s arms and immediately he cuddled it.

Yuchan gave him a gentle pat on the head, whispered his good nights and left the room. Unfortunately, Junhee wasn’t drunk enough to fall asleep. He uncovered himself and stumbled to the cupboard, where his still full bottle of Soju lay in his pocket.

His buttery fingers grabbed the bottle out, nearly dropping the bottle and himself a few times. He stumbled back into his bed, whimpering from the cold of the room.

A few gulps later and Junhee had finally had enough. His eyes were practically closed and he was swaying too much to stay sane. His grip was too loose to hold on to the bottle so he set it on the nightstand, laying down and covering himself with his blankets. He immediately fell asleep.

Since he was completely drunk now, he wasn’t going to be able to dream and that was what Sehyoon was afraid of.

He’d been watching him all night and saw how much he missed him. He felt even worse when he cried and told them how much he loved him. He paced around a little more before deciding he’d force Junhee to dream. He’d enter his subconscious mind and force him into the deep sleep where one dreams.

He closed his eyes, breathing in slowly and transporting his soul out of his body. Essentially he had to astral-project himself into Junhee’s mind to be in his dream. It was an interesting concept but at least it was going to help him get closer to him.

Junhee had entered the deep sleep realm rather unexpectedly. The alcohol in his system tried fighting it and forcing him to wake up but that wasn’t working. His heart rate picked up exponentially and he really needed to wake up but he didn’t want to. He fought his own brain to stay asleep.

In his dream, there was a plain meadow, as green as grass could be. The sky was light blue without a cloud in sight. He looked down at dream him’s outfit, seeing himself dressed in pure white. He looked up to see, in the distance, a picnic. It had a red plaid blanket set out with a large basket next to him.

What intrigued him was the blond figure sitting on the blanket. The only other blond person he knew was Yuchan but he had black hair now. Other than that, he wasn’t sure who the person was. The person’s body shape, however, looked a little similar to a certain someone.

He walked over the small hill to the blanket, being careful in case the person was going to kill him in his dream. He stood in front to the blanket, which got the mysterious person’s attention. He turned around and Junhee’s heart dropped. He covered his mouth with his hand as the person looked at him with a tender smile.

“Hey, Junhee.”

Junhee’s hand dropped from his mouth as he stepped closer to the person, unsure if it was really a dream.

_ **“Sehyoon?”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOH Sehyoon is finally in Junhee's dream  
What do you think will happen next?   
Will Junhee reject Sehyoon for disappearing or will they make it work like this?   
Stay Tuned to Find Out!!  
Bye<3<3<3


	5. Cotton Candy, Sugar Powder and Forgotten Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im thinking of making my chapters a little longer now

Junhee stood in slight disbelief as he looked at Sehyoon. Sure, it was a dream but he never imagined him with blond hair, let alone platinum.He stared at him in silence. It couldn’t have been a dream as he hadn’t dreamt of Sehyoon since he left. In fact, he doesn’t dream. He was one of those special people that never really dream. Maybe he did but he never remembered it when he woke up.

Sehyoon smiled tenderly at him as he took his hand. He was afraid that he was going a little far by holding his hand but Junhee had stiffened and wasn’t moving at all. He was a bit scared that he’d killed him in his dream but he could see that Junhee was breathing. He led him to the picnic blanket that he had set up for them to sit or lay on. It was a rather large blanket so that they would be able to lay all over it. He helped him sit down and perched himself in front of him. He looked at him for a while longer, smiling just as tenderly and tilting his head in amusement.

Junhee finally moved his hand, very slowly, towards Sehyoon. His hand shook violently as he touched his forearm, checking if he was real and not some dream hologram or his subconscious mnd playing tricks on him. Once he was certain that it was really him, he started smiling that smile. That smile that he used to smile when Sehyoon was around. That smile he used to smile when he’d greet him at the door when he got home from work or when Sehyoon waved him goodbye. Yuchan named it the ‘Sehyoon’ smile as he’d only smile that specific one when he was around. It was the kind that hurt your cheeks and caused your face to go red from the stretching it was doing. It was the kind that would showcase all of your teeth and could be counted with no problem.

The smile didn’t look very happy to Sehyoon, even though it was Junhee’s happiest smile. It was because tears were streaming down his face. Tears that Junhee didn’t think he still had. He thought he had cried them out the first week Sehyoon left. He smiled though his tears, because he was seeing Sehyoon again. But it wasn’t the same. It was a dream. Sehyoon wasn’t really there. And that caused Junhee the same pain that him leaving did.

“I’m sorry,” Sehyoon said softly as he opened his arms for Junhee to go into. He watched Junhee lean slightly forward to him and was expecting him to hug him. Except, he didn’t.

Junhee balled his hands into tiny fists and began weakly hitting Sehyoon’s chest. It wasn’t really hurting Sehyoon. It was amusing him a little. Junhee was angry and hurt that he left. He’d been waiting to hurt him or hit him in any way to let go of his frustration but he didn’t expect it to be like this.

“Why did you leave me?” Junhee sounded tiny as he began to give in. He cuddled up into Sehyoon’s embrace but was still trying to hit him.

Sehyoon sighed as he wrapped his arms around him. “I just didn’t want Yuchan to be alone again.”

Junhee didn’t quite understand what he was trying to say. He wanted to move away and ask him but he somehow felt warmer and better. He felt like he was gaining energy from Sehyoon. He wanted to move away but he just couldn’t.

“Yuchan had been so alone up there,” Sehyoon decided to elaborate. “I saw how happy he was when he was surrounded by friends. He seemed so happy on Earth that it felt selfish of me to stay when he’d been alone for so long and finally has friends, only for him to leave again. You might say that I was wrong to leave you. Believe me, it broke my heart to leave you. To me, it just seemed that I’d be hurting more people if I stayed and made Yuchan leave, you know?”

Junhee just nodded. Listening to his reasoning, he was a little upset that he chose to make a bunch of people he didn’t even know happy instead of his ‘significant other’. He wanted to make an issue of it but he could feel that Sehyoon knew how depressed he’d gotten and felt awful about it. It wouldn’t be very nice of him to make Sehyoon feel even worse about a good deed he did for his best friend’s happiness. He honestly also just wanted to stay cuddling him and talking would reuire him to move.

“Also,” Sehyoon continued,” I left the place where I watch over you for a second, and you know what I saw?”

Junhee shook his head slowly. He was in a small daze from the warmth Sehyoon was giving off. He hummed softly as he wiggled into him a little more in an attempt to get even closer than he already was to him. 

“Maybe you want to take a look at your left hand.”

Junhee’s eyes opened slowly as he moved his hand closer to his face. The lazy smile he had on his face slowly faded away when he realized what Sehyoon was talking about. He took his ring off and left it on his nightstand.

“Umm… I don’t know,” he pretended that he didn’t know what he was talking about.

“Junhee, I’ve literally been watching you since I left,” Sehyoon let out a laugh. “First, you broke your promise by not taking care of yourself. Then you broke it further by taking the ring off.”

“In my defense,” Junhee sat up slightly, hoping he could defend himself,” I was too sad to look at it and I was going out with friends. I didn’t want to cry because of a ring.”

“You still ended up crying.”

“But that would have been for a different reason though,” Junhee thought he was proving a point when he was really just bullshitting himself. He didn’t actually know that he cried and he surely wouldn’t remember in the morning. 

“You cried because you saw someone with black hair,” Sehyoon rained on his parade. “And then you thought Yuchan was me and cried at him.”

Junhee cringed violently at himself. He scrunched his nose in disgust. “And that is why I don’t drink anymore.”

“No, when I get back, you’re definitely drinking again,” Sehyoon cooed at him. “Drunk Junhee is so whiny and adorable, I want to see him again~”

Junhee whined softly so that Sehyoon could only see the whiny face he made and not hear him. “No, never again.”

*******************

Sehyoon and Junhee got up to walk around Junhee’s dream. The grassy meadow changed. The blades of green grass turned into strings of pink cotton candy. The smell of freshly spun sugar filled the air. Sugar powder sparkled in the air as stars twinkled in the sky. The sun shone brightly in the dark blue sky. Even though the night sky was above them, the sun shone as if it were midday and everything was still bright.

“Is this your idea of paradise?” Sehyoon chuckled as he strolled beside Junhee.

“Not really,” Junhee smiled as he looked at him. “It’s missing one thing.”

“What?”

Junhee reached out and took Sehyoon’s hand in his own. He smiled proudly at his action as he felt Sehyoon’s grip tighten slightly.

“Now it’s perfect.” Junhee was blushing profusely from his own cheesy action.

They walked like that for a few metres in silence before Sehyoon spoke up.

“Do you like my hair?” He asked, feeling that Junhee didn’t really like him blond.

“What makes you think I don’t?”

Sehyoon shrugged. “I mean, you didn’t say anything about it.”

“It looks good on you,” Junhee smiled sweetly but he didn’t seemed convinced in the slightest.

“But is it really good? I mean, I’m so used to being brunet that being blond seems wrong to me.”

“You look handsome with any hair colour,” Junhee stroked the back of Sehyoon’s hand with his thumb. “But I do agree, natural is best.”

“How about you go blond too?”

Junhee stopped walking, making a happy Sehyoon stop with him.

“What?” He turned his head slightly so that his ear was towards Sehyoon and that he could hear him clearly.

“You should bleach your hair and be blond with me,” Sehyoon said, seeming rather excited by the idea.

“Sehyoon, my hair is like raven black, do you know how much bleach it will take?”

Sehyoon thought about it for a second before holding up two fingers. “Two bleach!”

Junhee shook his head and he held up another finger. “Three bleach?”

Junhee shook his head once more. “It takes a bit more than that to get my hair to your level of blond.”

Sehyoon pouted slightly as he went into a bit of thought. He could see that Junhee didn’t see it as a bad idea but wasn’t prepared to spend so much on bleach. A thought crossed his mind and he latched onto it.

“How about you wish for it and I dye it for you with stardust?”  
“Why don’t I just dream my hair blond?”

“It isn’t as fun.”

Junhee sighed as he looked at the pouting blond. He couldn’t say no to him, especially if it would make him happy. He reluctantly agreed, closing his eyes and focusing on having his hair blond.

Sehyoon leaned close to him, ruffling his hair and releasing stardust onto Junhee’s head. Junhee sneezed and changed his hair to blond instantly. It wasn’t as light as Sehyoon’s was but it was still blond.

Sehyoon took a good look at him, smiling satisfactorily as he touched Junhee’s now blond hair. It was dead straight so he sprinkled more stardust on to make Junhee’s hair wavy but not curly. He looked like a prince now and Sehyoon couldn’t help but fall for him all over again.

“Since I trust your judgment and you seem to like it, I like it,” Junhee smiled, ridding himself of doubt. He never really imagined himself as any hair colour that wasn’t black. Going blond would be a big adjustment to him but luckily it was only in a dream.

Sehyoon gave off a great smile. He was practically glowing from happiness. His eyes had disappeared into crescents and his cheeks looked fluffier than ever. Junhee had to hold back from not kissing him there and then. It would disappoint him too much to wake up to him not being there.

The two returned to their picnic blanket. They seated themselves once more, getting ready to eat what was there. There wasn’t much in it actually, just strawberry yogurt. Junhee wanted to laugh at the measly tub of yogurt but he thought it was cute. He reached to get into the basket and grab the tub but Sehyoon stopped him before he could.

“I’ve been wanting to tell you something for a while now,” Sehyoon suddenly became nervous. He was finally going to tell him, even though he knew Junhee would wake up the next morning with no memory of ever sharing his paradise with Sehyoon.

“What is it?” Junhee became just as nervous as he held Sehyoon’s hand.

Sehyoon exhaled loudly before slowly looking up at him. “I love you.”

Junhee’s heart sped up as he smiled at him. He looked down at their hands before looking back at him. “I love you too.” 

Sehyoon let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding as he smiled back at him. He let go of Junhee’s hand and slid it down to his waist, pulling him closer to him gently. Junhee, however, initiated their sweet kiss. They still weren’t very experienced and didn’t move much but they didn’t need excellent kissing skills to show each other that they loved one another.

Junhee’s paradise land literally began melting around them. They kept their position, Sehyoon’s hands holding his waist and Junhee’s hands getting themselves lost in Sehyoon’s unusually soft hair. They broke the kiss after a few seconds, restoring Junhee’s melted paradise back to the way it was.

Junhee went back in for a cuddle. Sehyoon accepted him with open arms as the two fell to their blanket. Junhee closed his eyes, taking in everything. All of it was perfect. It was all he ever wanted. Being in the love of his life’s arms in a sugary meadow under the day/night sky. He couldn’t ask for more. He never wanted to leave his dreamland.

***************

Junhee’s head ached as his eyes opened slowly. He was dehydrated and felt horrible. He had no memory of the night before. He only remembered going to the bar and meeting up with his friends. Everything after that was blank. He didn’t remember dreaming either. But he felt… odd.

His hand felt like it had been touched by someone that wasn’t himself and so did his waist. He didn’t know why they loth felt like they were on fire. His lips were tingled as he lightly touched it with the tip of his index finger. Someone must have kissed him but he didn’t know who. It couldn’t have been Sehyoon, he thought, he wasn’t even there.

He stood up very slowly. His head throbbed when he moved even a little. He winced slightly in pain as he crawled to the bathroom, afraid of how he looked. To his surprise, nothing about him was different, except…

“What happened to my hair?” Junhee actually exclaimed, sending a shooting pain through his head. His hair was blond, and he had no idea how it got to that.

Yuchan came in, having been awake for much longer than Sehyoon. He was just as surprised to see Junhee a healthy blond, even though his hair was raven black the night before.

“Did you guys bleach my hair in my sleep?” Junhee looked at Yuchan, too scared to look at the blond on top of his head. “Or did you sprinkle that weird dust on me or something?”

“No, I promise you,” Yuchan said, holding his hands up. “Not gonna lie though.”

“What?”

“You look really good with blond hair.”

Junhee looked a little confused and stressed to accept his compliment. Then he remembered how he felt when he woke up. “Did someone maybe touch me? In my sleep?”

Yuchan shook his head. “I only touched your clothes and lightly grazed you when I put them on.”

“So you didn’t kiss me?”

Yuchan looked at him with surprise, disgust and confusion all in one. “I would literally never even dream of kissing you.” He then walked away to go to Junhee’s bedroom, where he mentally high fived Sehyoon for getting through to Junhee.

Meanwhile, Junhee analyzed himself in the mirror before looking down at his left hand; the one that felt like it had been touched by someone. He folded all of his fingers and held up his ring finger with his other hand. Looking at it just made him think of something. Probably that he should put his promise ring back on. He wanted to leave it off but, in the dream he didn’t remember, Sehyoon wanted him to put it back on. He then went to his room to find the ring.

_ **“I guess I’m really blond now.”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooof BlackHee is now the iconic BlondHee!  
it seems like everything is going okay with wowjun, let's hope it stays that way lol   
Stay Tuned to Find Out  
Bye<3<3<3


	6. Meeting Your Long Lost Prince Once More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have watched too many princess movies while and before writing this  
There's also a mental breakdown warning so if that's triggering, please skip to the next stars  
Also since my chapters are getting longer, I'm thinking of shortening the book length and making it about 10 chapters instead of the previous book length, which was 20.  
What do you guys think?

Junhee sat on his bed, wondering what to do next. Yuchan sprinkled dust on him and made his rather painful hangover disappear so his morning was starting out better than normal. The only problem was that he was blond. 

He was torn between changing it back to black or keeping it. Yuchan thought it looked nice and Junhee does trust his judgment but he doesn't know if he really wants to be blond, even though he looks very handsome with it. 

He looked at his nightstand, seeing the promise ring give off a tiny twinkle. It was truly a beautiful ring and it would be a shame to let it sit around the house and not be worn like it was intended. 

He reached over and picked up the ring, holding the delicate metal between his index finger and thumb before sliding it on to his left ring finger. He stretched his hand out to look at it. He smiled a little to himself as he lightly moved it into place. 

He stood up once again to go to his closet. He opened the door, not expecting the strong smell of alcohol to hit him. He took a step back and took a deep breath in, going back in to grab his denim jacket and closed the door quickly. 

"I don't even want to know what I did last night," he thought as he went to the dresser, looking for a suitable pants to wear. He set out his outfit on the bed, tilting his head to analyze it in depth. 

"You know what, you absolutely just really want to die," a thought popped into his head. 

"No, I don't," he replied to the voice softly. He was doing so well. He wasn't going to give in to that voice, especially not now. 

"Come on, I know you want to," the voice returned, almost getting louder. 

"No, I don't," Junhee tried to drown out the voice in his head. He was starting to get scared. 

"Do you really think you look good with your hair like that?" That was quite the low blow but mean thoughts don't care. Junhee hoped he would never had to experience that mean voice telling him that he wasn't good enough for anything. He thought he managed to silence or at least soften it but it appears he was wrong. 

"No, you're lying," he said a bit louder to try to drown out the voice that was just constantly getting louder. 

"You should just kill yourself," it said much louder. It was as if a person was next to Junhee, screaming in his ear. "Take Yuchan with you, he doesn't deserve to live either." 

Junhee held his ears closed, hoping it would silence it. 

"Hurt yourself, you're angry at yourself and you want to hurt yourself, don't you?" It got so loud to the point where Junhee was literally screaming to drown it out. 

Yuchan came bursting in through the door to find Junhee on the floor with his head between his knees, begging for something to stop. Poor Junhee looked like a lost child and was willing to do anything to make that voice stop screaming in his ears. 

Yuchan sat down in front of him, taking his hands and rubbing Junhee’s head in an attempt to make him calm down. He had no idea what was happening to him but all he knew was that he needed someone. 

He waited until Junhee stopped crying. The voice in his head seemed to have died down. He looked up slowly and saw Yuchan looking at him so sweetly. 

"I'm sorry," he said timidly, looking back to his knees. "I guess my head made me think I got rid of that dumb voice." 

"It's okay," Yuchan stroked his hair gently. "At least you know that voice is lying to you." 

He nodded slowly as he moved a little more. He gave off a small yawn, blinking slowly as he did. He looked up at Yuchan, who decided to put him to bed.

He picked him up extra gently, straining a little from Junhee’s weight. 

"You're getting big," Yuchan cooed at him as if he were a growing toddler. 

"I'm not a child~" he whined loudly. He wiggled a little in Yuchan's arms, making it harder for him to carry him. 

He sat him gently on his bed, tucking him in. He grabbed the plushie and gave it to Junhee to cuddle. He wet his mouth a bit, making soft sloppy sounds. Yuchan scrunched his face before patting Junhee on the head and leaving. 

Junhee ultimately fell asleep, under the impression that if he were to dream, he wouldn't remember it. But he sure was wrong. 

**************

Sehyoon was a little surprised to see that Junhee was sleeping so early. He'd hoped to have enough time to plan something else for them to do but he had to work based on whatever Junhee was dreaming about. 

He appeared in Junhee’s dream just before he could see him. This time, he was in a castle. A really big one. 

He wandered the halls of the majestic castle, looking for a mirror to make himself look appropriate for the setting. He found an open door that led to one of the bedrooms. 

He entered it shortly after checking if there was no one there. He looked around for a mirror and found it in the corner of the room. He walked towards it, nearly tripping a few times on his rather long cloak. 

"I swear, these stupid robes will be the death of me," he muttered as he picked them up and continued. He stood in front of the mirror, modeling for himself. 

"I should dress a little more," he said, thinking about how he should dress. "Princely." 

He snapped his fingers, changing his glittery robes into a golden prince outfit. He analyzed the outfit before snapping his fingers again. 

This time, the jacket was red with gold embellishments and the pants were black, making him look a little more realistic. 

"Ooh, shoulder thingies," he said in wonder as he played with them. He then looked down at his waist, seeing how small it had gotten from the tightness of his belt. 

"I think he'll like it," he said, fixing his hair a bit. He smiled at his reflection and left to find Junhee. 

***************

"Hm," he hummed. "Maybe watching princess movies all those years ago finally came back to me." 

He was situated on the other side of the castle, wandering his way to the centre. Everything about it was even more than he'd ever dreamed of. The only thing was that he wasn't dressed very appropriately. He was still in his pj's. 

"If I wish really hard, I could change it," he said hopefully. He closed his eyes, wished that he looked like a prince and opened his eyes. He then looked down and gasped. 

He was in a big, sparkling white ballgown. He lifted his dress up to see his shoes since his feet felt a little weird. He was wearing clear glass slippers. He was actually surprised that he didn't break them. 

"Okay, no, this isn't what I want," he muttered, stumbling into the vast ballroom. Luckily he wasn't dreaming of the entire movie of Cinderella so no one was there besides himself. 

A mirror appeared beside him and he turned to look at himself in it. 

"I mean, it's a beautiful dress," he said softly as he danced a little with the flowing material. "And I do look pretty okay in it." 

"You look absolutely beautiful." 

Junhee turned around to find the source of the mysterious voice. It sounded all too familiar. He was more than shocked to see who it was. 

It was… 

"Prince Charming?" He asked the figure approaching him as he was unable to see their face. 

Sehyoon chuckled as the shadow uncovered his face, revealing who he was. "I mean, you could call me that." 

Junhee took a step back, unable to comprehend that Sehyoon was standing right there. He then shifted uncomfortably in his princess gown and stumbled towards him. 

"Sehyoon?" He asked softly, uncertain if it was really a dream. 

"Aw, whatever happened to Prince Charming?" He asked jokingly before he answered for real. "Yes, it's me." 

Junhee sniffled a little, preparing himself for tears but nothing fell. His body decided that he was too happy to cry, not even happy tears. He stumbled a little more before landing in his arms.

Sehyoon chuckled. "Careful now, princess." 

Junhee huffed in annoyance. "Can you not? I don't like this dress." 

"Oh but you look absolutely stunning in it," he said pouting.

"Sehyoon~" he whined at him. 

"Fine, fine, I'll change it for you," he smiled before snapping stardust on to Junhee’s face. He sneezed and changed his gorgeous gown into an equally sparkling white prince outfit. His feet were no longer confined to glass slippers but were much comfier shoes. 

"That's more like it," he admired the way the jacket fit him. He felt a little better in this outfit. 

"You look even more beautiful," Sehyoon said softly as he brought his hand up to Junhee’s face. "More beautiful than yesterday." 

Junhee smiled before blocking Sehyoon's hand before it could get to his face. He then proceeded to slap him in the face, hoping he would see how hurt he was when he left and not knowing that they'd already reconciled. 

"Okay," Sehyoon said in surprise when his face was suddenly turned slightly. He held his cheek and rubbed it gently since Junhee hit surprisingly hard. "What the fuck was that?" 

"That was for leaving me two weeks ago," Junhee said bitterly. 

"Oh my God, you're still on that?" Sehyoon sighed. "We already moved past that." 

"How could we have moved past it when I haven't seen you since then?" 

Sehyoon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Wait, what? I saw you yesterday… I literally talked to you yesterday." 

Junhee stood there with his arms folded, wanting to say something but realized that he couldn't. He was too drunk to remember anything and therefore had no argument. 

"Do you need a recap of your dream yesterday?" Sehyoon asked, preparing a bubble next to his face to show him his dream. 

"Did I do anything stupid?" He asked timidly. 

"Not to me, no." 

*******************

"I can't keep watching," Junhee whined, holding his eyes closed. They had only gotten to the part where Junhee was crying on Sehyoon and hitting him. 

"Aww this is only the beginning of it," Sehyoon chuckled as he moved Junhee’s hands from his eyes. "I'll skip to the important parts." 

He skipped through it, showing him when they were walking and holding hands. He also showed where they made up and where they shared their second kiss but he left out the part where they exchanged their I love yous. So according to Junhee, they still haven't said it. 

"Okay, so," Junhee started off, feeling a little weird about having Sehyoon there. "What's happening here?" 

"With what?" Sehyoon tilted his head. 

"How are you even here?" 

"Well," Sehyoon looked ahead of himself . "I found a way to talk to you like this, in your dream, without having to leave The Sky… So I can visit you every day or night or whenever but only when you're asleep… But like, since I know that you never remember your dreams, I can make you remember them now. Isn't that neat?" 

Junhee looked ahead of himself as well, taking a bit of time to process the information he received. 

"So… If you touch me in my dream, it'll be as if you really touched me?" Junhee referenced to the feeling he had when he woke up the day before. 

Sehyoon nodded. "I'm here with you but, at the same time, I'm not." 

Junhee’s heart ached in his chest at his words. He was happy that he was beside him but was devastated that he still wasn't really there. 

"You know what," Sehyoon piped in, intruding Junhee’s sad thoughts. "You and me, we're in an empty ballroom… And we're dressed so nicely.." 

Junhee somehow didn't catch what Sehyoon was insinuating. 

Sehyoon raised his eyebrows, hoping he could get through to Junhee. When it didn't, his eyebrows dropped. 

"How about this?" 

Sehyoon snapped his fingers and, suddenly, soft classical music began to play. Junhee listened carefully to what the song was, a little shocked when he recognized it. 

"You know how to waltz?" He asked sounding very surprised. Sehyoon learned a lot on Earth but Junhee never expected him to learn the waltz. 

"Well, no," Sehyoon shrugged. "But I watched a bit of those dancing reality shows where they do it and I think I may know… Don't you know how to waltz?" 

In actual fact, Junhee did. He watched a bunch of YouTube videos on ballroom dancing in preparation for prom. He went to it but never got a chance to use his skills. 

"I mean, sort of," Junhee said softly but before he could continue, Sehyoon dragged him to the middle of the ballroom. 

"Excellent, so you'll lead and I'll follow," Sehyoon had a brilliant smile on his face. "So I know that the first step is to be close to each other." 

"That's ri-" Junhee was cut off by Sehyoon's rather rough tug at his waist, pulling him so close to him, their noses were pressed against each other. 

"Yoon, we're a little too close," Junhee whispered nervously. 

"There's no such thing," Sehyoon whispered back, holding him in place. "What do we do now?" 

Junhee took Sehyoon's free hand and placed his own hand on Sehyoon's shoulder. 

"Just follow my lead, okay?" 

Sehyoon nodded as they both looked down slowly to watch their feet. 

One step at a time, they moved slowly as one body. They stumbled here and there but kept on trying, eventually getting the hang of it. 

The two danced across the floor. Every step they took together seemed to light up the room. They managed to add a spin here and there without one of them falling. 

The princes continued to flutter across the room before a random clock began to chime. Junhee looked up at the clock, noticing that it had struck twelve o'clock. 

"It's not like I'm going to turn back into a ragged scullery maid," Junhee thought. He was too stuck in his moment to realize that Sehyoon was beginning to disappear. 

"Wait, why aren't we moving?" Junhee asked when they stopped dancing. 

"Junhee, I'm sorry," Sehyoon said sadly. "But I have to go now." 

"But it's too early, can't you stay a little longer?" Junhee begged, looking down and seeing Sehyoon disappear from the feet up. 

The clock grew louder and louder as Sehyoon moved back, mouthing an apology before disappearing into thin air. 

"Sehyoon!" 

"Junhee!" 

Yuchan yelled out his name when his eyes finally opened. 

"Oh man, Junhee, you're finally awake," he said, hugging him. "I thought you were having a nightmare from how much you were sweating." 

Junhee looked around and then at himself frantically. He was back in his pj's, in his bedroom once more. No Sehyoon in sight. 

"But I wasn't having a nightmare… I was having the best dream of all," he pouted, shifting about on his damp sheets. 

"Really… What was it about?" Yuchan fanned him with his hands. 

_ **"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh our beautiful princes shared their first dance  
Junhee with Cinderella's dress is actually so pretty, I really cried lol  
Anyway, what will happen in Junhee’s next dream? And will Yuchan believe him or not?  
Stay Tuned to Find Out  
Bye<3<3 <  
Edit: What do you guys think about me putting this book and the first one on Wattpad or something?


	7. Stargazing With Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating for so long :(((  
I had a little writer's block as well as exams and I'd been more busy on top of that   
But here's mentions of death and suicidal thoughts so proceed with caution ⚠

"So Sehyoon talks to you in your dreams?" 

Junhee nods timidly. He's afraid that Yuchan will judge him or say that he's just dreaming and Sehyoon is just a figment of his imagination. But he doesn't. 

Yuchan instead nods slowly to himself, taking into consideration what he knows about this kind of communication. 

"How long has he been coming to you?" Yuchan asked, wanting to see if what he had heard was true. 

"A few days ago, I had the first dream but I was too drunk to remember so he told me about it," Junhee said. "Then I had another one but he was there for a split second so it doesn't really count… And then another one just now." 

"How do you feel right now?" 

"What?" Junhee was slightly confused by the question. 

"How are you feeling? Like physically.. Maybe a headache, nausea…?" 

"Well, I feel really hot and nauseated but that's about it," Junhee said furrowing his eyebrows but starting to fan himself as more sweat formed on his face. "Why?" 

It was just as Yuchan thought. It was one of the side effects of these kinds of things that Sehyoon must not have read. 

He knew that Junhee couldn't dream. But by Sehyoon messing with his head, his body was malfunctioning. His body was trying to force him awake when he was too far into deep sleep but Sehyoon kept him there to make him dream, ultimately making Junhee more sick with every dream. 

Junhee’s glassy eyes stared forward, completely missing Yuchan. Yuchan waved his hand lightly in front of Junhee’s face, hoping for a reaction but Junhee sat still as he appeared to have zoned out. 

"These are really bad side effects," Yuchan muttered as he snapped his fingers in front of Junhee’s face and managed to get his attention. 

"Huh?" Junhee sounded tired even though he just woke up. He widened his eyes as he moved the one blanket he had off of him to go to the kitchen for some water to cool down. 

Yuchan watched him attempt to get up from his bed, wondering exactly how he was going to do it. 

Junhee moved his feet onto the floor and mustered a bit of strength to stand up. Yet the second he got onto his feet, he plopped back down onto his bed. 

Yuchan sighed. As much as watching Junhee struggle was a little amusing, he could see that Junhee couldn't understand why he was so weak. 

"I'll go get you some water," Yuchan placed his hand on Junhee’s shoulder to make him stop. "Stay right here, okay?" 

Junhee pouted like a defeated baby but nodded. 

****************

Sehyoon wasn't watching Junhee for the time being. He was too busy brainstorming the next dream. He then decided to stretch out the dreams so instead of making him dream every night, he put a few days in between to make it last a bit longer. 

Having contorted himself into a strange position on the couch, he slid onto the floor with slight difficulty. He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He remembered the feeling of Junhee’s dainty hands in his. He remembered the feeling of having Junhee close to him. He smiled to himself as he slowly sat up. 

"Maybe I should at least see how he's doing," Sehyoon muttered as he crawled to the telescope-like hole in his wall. 

He was expecting to see his Junhee happy or at least with a smile on his face. Instead he saw him sick and weak. He saw his pale-green complexion and how his hair stuck to his forehead from the excessive sweating. 

"Oh no," Sehyoon gasped slightly. "He looks so sick…" 

Sehyoon didn't think it was him. He thought it was something like the flu or bubonic plague, like what humans normally got.

He then planned to make Junhee’s next dream, whenever it may be, a little more special. 

***************

Junhee assumed that he just wasn't dreaming. It had been weeks and his condition got slightly better. He was still sick but not as much. 

Sehyoon didn't have anything big planned but he just really wanted to see Junhee again. 

Yuchan didn't want Junhee to dream again. He was fully aware of their situation and how it was the only way that they could speak but Junhee was getting sick and no one knew what would happen if he got worse. But Yuchan didn't tell him. He was afraid that Junhee wouldn't believe him or accuse him of not wanting him to be happy. 

Sehyoon waited for Junhee to fall asleep or at least get into bed. He'd been sitting by the window, staring up at the stars. 

Junhee watched the stars twinkle, paying slightly more attention to the bright star close to the moon. It was a full moon that night, making the moon look extra bright and beautiful. 

With only a single blanket wrapped around his body, Junhee stared dreamily at the sky. Without Sehyoon, he'd been sleeping lightly but was also struggling to fall asleep like always. 

But the window was open and it was cold that night. Junhee was shivering but couldn't bring himself to go to bed. He stared up, weakly blinking away tears of frustration and anguish. He was tired and he'd had enough. He could feel his mind tearing itself apart from the thoughts. He just wanted a normal life. He didn't want to be depressed or in a constant state of anxiety or just always want to die. He wanted to socialize and go out without worrying about what people thought of him and actually feel comfortable in public settings. He wanted to be a normal guy his age, leading guys and girls alike on, getting drunk and making memories with his friends. Instead he was a depressed potato, a white pencil crayon, a useless sack of nothing and no one loved him. 

Someone did. Someone loved him. But that someone wasn't there. He was alone. He may have had Yuchan but he couldn't hold him down. Yuchan had friends, a life. He was happy, too happy to be stuck with a burden like Junhee. 

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he sighed. He closed his eyes, letting the cold wind blow through his hair. The blanket wasn't nearly good enough to keep Junhee warm but he came to think of it as punishment. Punishment for being Junhee, for being alive, for not trying hard enough to die. 

Maybe he just wasn't desperate enough. Maybe he was just too lazy to change his life around and blamed it on his mental health. Or something was just preventing him from getting it over with. It wasn't Yuchan. He'd be doing him a favour. It wasn't Sehyoon, he was never coming back. His family was happy without him so it wasn't them either. Donghun and Byeongkwan had Yuchan so the void he created was already filled. 

By sitting by the window, he'd hoped the cold would cause him to freeze to death in his sleep. He didn't feel worthy of a respectful passing. But he couldn't stand the thought of suffering more just to die. He wanted to go in his sleep so he wouldn't have to wake up one more time and go through one more day. 

Life was getting difficult now that he was sick. He couldn't do anything for him, only able to get as far as his bathroom or his window. 

He managed to fall asleep right there, allowing Sehyoon to enter his mind, causing his body to deteriorate a little more. 

"Where are we?" 

"I don't actually know, I've never seen this place before," Junhee answered. 

They were in a massive grassy field without a single building in sight. It was completely empty, perhaps as empty as the Ice Age. It was nighttime too but without the pollution from buildings and lively city lights, the stars were even clearer. Clusters of stars that one would never think they'd see, glimpses of other planets and the like. It was too beautiful to describe. 

The two lay beside one another, stargazing without uttering a single word. 

Junhee was just as weak as he was in real life, unable to really hold onto Sehyoon, even if he wasn't there. Sehyoon held onto him, wanting to talk a little about stuff or whatever Junhee wanted to talk about. It seemed that Junhee had nothing to say so neither did Sehyoon. 

For what felt like hours, the two lay in silence in each other's arms. 

"Junhee!" A distant voice called out. Junhee didn't hear it. 

"Junhee!" Sehyoon heard it, making his ears perk. 

"Junhee!" It was getting louder and Junhee finally heard it. 

It was Yuchan, calling him to wake him up. He'd found him freezing by the window and feared the worst. He moved him to the living room, placing him in front of the heater to warm up. 

"Junhee!" Yuchan cried out louder. Guilt had set into Junhee. He was hurting Yuchan by acting on those bad thoughts. 

"I have to go now," Sehyoon spoke up, moving to get up. 

"No," Junhee whined softly. "Not now, no. Please don't leave me again." 

Sehyoon gave him a sad smile before the wind blew him away. 

Junhee tried to reach out to him but woke up in a cold sweat, with Yuchan's cries having pulled him out of the dream. 

"Junhee," Yuchan exclaimed as he hugged him. He sighed in relief when he saw that he was awake. 

Junhee looked up at Yuchan, breathing slowly and deeply. He brought his hand up to his face slowly and gently wiped away the tears he didn't realize were falling down his face. Disappointment set in when he realized that he was still alive. 

Yuchan's fears only increased. He just had to tell Junhee. He was getting worse now and, having just woken up from another dream, it was to protect him. 

"Junhee," Yuchan said softly. "Can I tell you something?" 

Junhee nodded slowly as his eyes became droopy. 

_ **"I'm forbidding you from dreaming again." ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, how will Junhee react??  
The story is almost over, my guys  
Stay Tuned to Find Out   
Bye💖💖💖


	8. Junhee, I Don't Think He's Coming Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to end this book in about 1-2 chapters and I'd like to thank everyone for their support on both my books :)))  
This is sort of a filler so it's a little short but it's a little build up to the end :)))

"What?" Junhee blinked slowly from exhaustion but also from confusion. 

"You're not going to dream again," Yuchan enunciated. "It's taking too much of a toll on your health and I'm not going to keep allowing it." 

Junhee was still confused. His slow breathing and rapid heartbeat was loud in his ears so he thought he wasn't hearing Yuchan clearly. He just brushed it off and turned away from Yuchan, thinking what he was saying wasn't really important. 

"Junhee, please," Yuchan practically begged. "Please don't dream again. You could get so much worse if you do." Yuchan was speaking a little louder since he could see the confusion on Junhee’s face. 

This time, Junhee heard him. "What are you even talking about? How can dreaming make me sick?" He was talking slightly slower than normal and had a bit of a slur to his words. 

Yuchan sighed. He needed to sleep. He was in no condition to talk and Yuchan was in no mood to explain. 

"I'll explain later,"he said softly as he stood up. He turned back to Junhee to pick him up and take him to bed. Junhee had gotten lighter since the dreaming started so, even if he struggled against Yuchan, he wouldn't win. 

After being tucked in so gently, Junhee’s body gave into the exhaustion and he was fast asleep. The warmth of his blankets and the comfort of his bed sent him into a comfy sleep, not too deep but not light enough to wake up at the slightest noise. 

Yuchan gently patted his head before going back to the window. He stood by the window, staring up at where his position as a star would be. Yet it wasn't him anymore. It was Sehyoon. Yuchan wasn't a star anymore. He was a human, with friends, with a happy life. He had everything he wanted as a star but something about it felt surreal. He wasn't sure if it was what he really wanted. Sure he was happy and all, but being a star was all he had ever known. It was exhausting living in a familiar yet unfamiliar world. As a star, all he did was provide light and watch people live their lives. Now he was to buy groceries, feed himself, socialize, be human, sleep, eat, do this, do that. He had to take care of his human form. Some days it was fun but other days, it got tiring very quickly. 

He stared up at the star, focusing really hard. "Don't make Junhee dream, okay?" Yuchan managed to send one thought over to Sehyoon, which was all he could do. Star telecommunication could spread very wide distances but Sehyoon was light years away and it took a lot more energy to send a thought in a different galaxy than in your own one. 

Yuchan then closed the window as well as the curtains, darkening the room. He turned to face the door and walked out, wondering how he was going to do it. 

*****************

Sehyoon had gotten Yuchan's message. He was confused to say the least. He didn't know why Yuchan had told him to do so. He was considering going against his wishes just so that he could see Junhee again. But he trusted Yuchan. 

"It can't be me," Sehyoon said to himself. "It can't be me making him so sick. It has to be something else." 

He saddened as he continued to brainstorm possible theories. 

"I mean, he only got so sick after I started doing the thing," he said, pointing his finger at the air. "But it could just be a coincidence." 

He paced around his living room as he wracked his brain. He couldn't think of anything besides himself being the cause of Junhee’s demise. 

"Maybe I could just see him one more time," he muttered as he got down onto the floor. "Yeah, one more time. That won't hurt him.. Right?" 

He nodded to himself as he got into position. He just knew Junhee was sleeping so it was the perfect opportunity. 

******************

"Hello?"

Junhee called out from his bedroom. He had heard knocking on his front door. 

"Is anyone there?" He got up from his bed, hurriedly put on his slippers and scurried to the front door as the knocking increased. 

He opened the door, thinking that it would be some sort of monster or something considering he was dreaming. But it wasn't. 

"Hi, Junbear." 

"Sehyoon." 

Junhee felt happy again. His body warmed up at the sight of him, immediately diving into his arms. Sehyoon seemed to always give off the perfect amount of warmth every time Junhee hugged him. It seemed to be his talent. 

"Junhee, I'm sorry." 

Of course, the sweet moment couldn't last, Junhee thought. He'd only been there a millisecond and already something bad happened. Already Sehyoon had to go. 

"Why are you sorry this time?" Junhee sounded tiny and sad. He sounded so upset by Sehyoon leaving. 

"I can't do this anymore." 

Junhee sniffled as he held on tighter. "Are you breaking up with me?" 

Sehyoon chuckled dryly. "How could I when we aren't even dating?" 

Junhee looked at him with eye pooled with concentrated sadness. He was right, they weren't actually dating. Neither asked the other out. They just seemed to do couple things. 

"I can't keep making you so sick." 

Junhee nodded slowly as he buried his head in Sehyoon's shoulder, savouring his scent and the feel of him. 

"When will I see you again?" 

"I don't know," Sehyoon patted his back softly. "But I can say that you'll see me soon." 

And with that, Sehyoon was gone once more. This time, Junhee was even more devastated. Before he knew Sehyoon would return but he was just told that he may not. 

His knees gave in and he fell to the ground. He was unaware of the tears streaming down his face. It seemed crying over Sehyoon had become second nature to him. He hugged himself as he cried. 

The crying seemed to transfer into the real world as he woke up with tear stained cheeks. He continued to cry as he flopped on his stomach, smothering himself in his pillows. 

_It's all just a sick dream_, he thought to himself. _Sehyoon isn't gone forever,_ he told himself. 

_ **It's not just a sick dream. Sehyoon is gone forever. ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Junhee right?  
Is Sehyoon never coming back?  
Stay Tuned to Find Out  
Bye❤️❤️❤️


	9. Vitamin Yuchan Has Feelings Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't call this sad but I think it's pretty sad and whatnot. This is the second last chapter so im going to finish this in the week. Thank you to everyone that supported this series, no matter how short it was

It had been days since Junhee’s last dream. He hadn't been able to sleep ever since. He was even too scared to close his eyes, trying not to blink too much. Blinking meant closing one's eyes, even for a millisecond and, if Junhee closed his eyes, he might fall asleep and be reminded that Sehyoon wasn't there and wasn't ever going to be. 

He'd been laying in the same position for the past few days, moving only when Yuchan came in to push him into a different position. 

Yuchan was as concerned as any friend. He knew that it was best for Junhee but he didn't expect him to react so badly. He knew that Junhee was getting no sleep whatsoever so he called Donghun for help. 

Donghun suggested sleeping pills but knew Junhee wouldn't take it in pill form. 

"What if we crush it and put it in something?" Yuchan suggested over the phone. 

"That could work," Donghun said," but only if he's actually eating."

"Maybe I can guilt trip him," Yuchan said thoughtfully. 

"Try it with something small," Donghun sighed, hearing a call from the other side of the room, signaling that he had to go. "Text me the results." 

They exchanged farewells as Yuchan took Junhee’s wallet from the kitchen counter. He ended the call and put his phone in his pocket. 

"I'm going out!" No response. 

"Do you want anything?" No response. 

Yuchan sighed defeatedly, opening the front door and exiting. 

*****************

Yuchan scanned the shelves of the pharmacy, looking for something that would help for sleep problems. He was sure it was called insomnia since some of the boxes said that but it could have been the name for something else. 

He wandered around, ending up by the baby products before deciding to ask for help. 

"Excuse me," he said in a tiny voice that somehow managed to get an employee's attention. 

"How can I help you?" The employee asked, tempted to ask if the boy had lost his parents from how young he looked. 

"Yes please," Yuchan started off. "You see, my friend can't sleep, hasn't been able to in days and I really want to help him! I'm very concerned for him and I really want to help him but I don't know how and I'm so scared because I might lose him an-" Yuchan stopped suddenly. "I'm sorry, I rambled, I'm just worried about my friend." 

The employee was still processing what Yuchan had said, only managing to catch that his friend was struggling to sleep. 

"You have to go to the pharmacist on duty to get insomnia medication," they said with a friendly smile.

"So it is insomnia!" Yuchan exclaimed proudly. "Thank you so much!" His bright smile nearly blinded the poor employee as they looked away from light. 

"Yeesh," the employee muttered when they walked away.

Yuchan waddled over to the back, where it was completely empty and only one pharmacist was on duty. 

He looked around to make sure he wasn't taking anyone's place and, when summoned over by the pharmacist, he waddled cutely towards them. 

"Hi, what can I help you with?" The pharmacist asked, not realizing the trail of word vomit that Yuchan had released upon entering the store, looking for something to help someone sleep. 

"You see, my friend is struggling to sleep and cannot sleep at all, hasn't been able to these past few days. I've been trying everything to help him sleep but nothing is working and I'm just so worried and scared that I might lose him. I heard you could die from not sleeping and I don't want to lose my best friend, "Yuchan was on the verge of tears. He loved Junhee and considered him so much more than just a mere friend but Junhee was too heartbroken over Sehyoon to take notice of him. 

Yuchan noticed through all the TV shows, movies and books he's seen, the best friend is almost always discarded, especially when the main character is in love. He related terribly to the side characters who warn the main of their impending doom and try to help but were pushed aside for the love interest. 

Nobody cared for platonic relationships. Friends didn't kiss each other or date each other. Romantic relationships were all anyone talked about. Yuchan was never going to find love. He wasn't interested in a relationship and it would be too difficult to try. 

He was always so happy. So cheerful. He was the vitamin of every room he entered. But who was his vitamin or his happy pill? 

If he didn't show Junhee to Sehyoon, he could've had a friend all to himself. But Junhee would've died without his soulmate and he wouldn't have met Donghun and Byeongkwan. 

Yuchan sighed as he shook his head, blinking away tears when thoughts of his friends not even caring enough to check up on him once in a while while he always took care of them. 

Donghun and Byeongkwan were getting busier by the day. They were getting more popularity in Korea and therefore began working a little more than usual to keep up with their schedules. They were always so tired when they had free time to talk to Yuchan so it would just be a 'hello, how's Junhee?' kind of conversation. 

Junhee was heartbroken, depressed and suicidal. He couldn't expect him to check up on him or at least ask how he's doing before he has to push him into a different position to avoid muscle aches. 

But even when Sehyoon was around, the conversation was always about Junhee and Sehyoon, never Yuchan. He worked the hardest to bring them together and received not even a single thank you in return. 

"Here you go," the pharmacist said, knocking Yuchan out of his thoughts. "You don't have to pay for these, your medical aid covered it." 

"Medical what?" 

He pointed to the card in Yuchan's hand. Junhee always had it with him when he went to the pharmacy so it was a habit. 

"Okay," Yuchan gave a bright smile. "Thank you! Have a nice day further!" 

He walked out of the store and made his way to the McDonald's down the street. He knew Junhee loved their fries so he hoped he would at least eat that. 

****************

The house was as dark as ever when Yuchan came home. It meant Junhee hadn't been up and was probably just laying in bed. 

Yuchan went to the kitchen and grabbed a rolling pin, which he wasn't sure why Junhee even had. He took two pills from the box and crushed it up. He then took out the ketchup from the paper bag, opened it and mixed it with the powdered pills. 

"Hopefully he can't taste it," he muttered. He poured it over the warm fries and went to deliver it to Junhee.

The room was dark and stuffy. Junhee was on top of his blankets, blinking the day away. 

"Hey, buddy," Yuchan said softly, eliciting no reaction. "I brought you a little something to eat." 

Junhee let out a sound. The sound of his breathing to at least let Yuchan know he was alive. 

"Junhee, can you just do this one thing for me please?" He asked sounding a little more desperate. "I'm worried about you." 

Junhee didn't move. 

"Junhee, please!" He practically begged him. 

"Can you just leave me alone?" 

Junhee sounded annoyed but in tiny. Yuchan was interrupting his sadness and it was irritating him. 

"Are you serious?" Yuchan said, very offended. "After everything I have done for you, you just want to sit around and mope because of some guy?" 

"Yes, now would you just leave me alone?" 

"No!" Yuchan yelled. Junhee jumped slightly from his volume. He'd never seen Yuchan upset so seeing him like that was completely shocking. 

"I'm sick of this! I'm sick of you not appreciating what I do for you because you're always on your back, crying over the same guy that left you months ago. I'm tired of having to clean up after you and take care of you when you're sad and you don't even think to do the same for me. "

Junhee fell silent. He didn't know that Yuchan felt so strongly. 

"I know for damn sure that if Sehyoon were here right now, I wouldn't be in this room because you two would be too busy being too awkward to talk to each other. And I know for absolutely fucking sure, you'd have eaten those fries if Sehyoon brought them but no, you're ungrateful for the absolutely great friends you have and I'm sick of it. "

Junhee was quiet. He felt like crying. He felt horrible for making Yuchan feel like that. It was because of his own feelings that his friend hated him so much. 

"Yuchan, I'm sorry that I-" Junhee was about to apologize but really softly when Yuchan interrupted him. 

"Stop making it about you!" He said, boiling in frustration. "This isn't about you for once. It's about me and how underappreciated I feel. You know, I felt a lot more appreciated being a star in the sky than being a dumb human." 

Yuchan turned and before storming out, said, "Maybe I should just go back." 

Junhee sat in complete silence after the door slammed behind Yuchan. He was right. He always made it about him. It was time that he made Yuchan feel appreciated too and not worthless, like how he always felt. 

He reached over and munched on the fries, thinking of ways to get Yuchan back. The fries had a slightly odd taste to them but he thought nothing of it. 

"What does he like? Maybe I'll get him something he likes," he thought to himself but was stumped. He only knew that he liked yellow and soccer. 

"I'm such a bad friend." He cried as he munched more, finishing the fries. 

He began feeling woozy as he moved to lay down. He didn't know why he suddenly felt so tired. He was trying to find ways to get through to his friend. 

He closed his eyes and finally, he slept. Yuchan's idea worked. 

_ **Like it always did. ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Junhee fix this??  
Stay Tuned to Find Out   
Bye💖💖💖💖


	10. What Happens When The Sun Doesn't Want To Shine Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extending it for an extra chapter lol  
I'm going to make it even more sad because Chanshine is involved.

Junhee woke up the next morning. He didn’t dream but it was a deep sleep because of the medication Yuchan put in the fries. He nearly called out for him but shortly recalled the memory of their falling out.

To say that Junhee felt like shit would have been the biggest understatement of the 21st century. They say that platonic breakups are way worse than romantic ones and they were completely right. Junhee didn’t feel like this when Sehyoon left. Well that’s because Sehyoon didn’t take care of him like Yuchan did.

He rolled over from his right side to his left to check the time.

‘4:27am,’ it read.

He sighed. He didn’t know where Yuchan could possibly be. He barely ever spent time with him to really know what his interests were.

He figured Donghun and Byeongkwan would have an idea but it would be inconsiderate of him to wake them up because Yuchan ran away.

‘Would he tell them where he’d go if he didn’t have a place?’ He thought to himself. ’Wouldn’t he just go to them?’

His mind raced trying to figure something out. He’d been knocked out for around 6-7 hours so Yuchan could’ve gotten far. He could’ve teleported out of the city, out of the province or even out of the country. He had the language skills, stardust as well as people skills to live just about anywhere.

He flopped onto his back, trying to think if he ever mentioned wanting to visit another country.

He stared up at the ceiling, unable to think because of the noise in his head.

He went back onto his right side to reach into his cabinet. He hoped he had a piece of ribbon to strangle himself or a candle and paraffin to burn the house down. Instead his delicate fingers picked up an object that felt similar to a stick. He furrowed his eyebrows as he opened the cabinet a little to pull out the mysterious object.

It was that rose. That dumb rose that Sehyoon gave him. He was starting to hate this rose. It always appeared at the worst times. It constantly reminded him of that promise Sehyoon made. That he would return at some point in time. Well, it had been months and all Junhee got was a platonic breakup.

Junhee felt anger bubble inside of him. He was beginning to dislike, or even hate, Sehyoon. He did nothing but ruin his life. Sure, he gave him something to love and showed him such kindness, but so did Yuchan and now he was gone because of Sehyoon. He knew he should’ve said no to the two in silver robes that showed up at his doorstep one night. He should have kicked them out that night, when Yuchan proclaimed to be his star.

If he wasn’t such a bitch and said no for once, he wouldn’t be feeling like this. He’d be six feet under by now, compost for the soil or something for the worms to munch on.

He took the rose out from the drawer, looking at it with wet anger before throwing it against the furthest wall. He let out a scream of frustration, tears randomly streaming down his face.

He looked at the wall where the rose was thrown and began to cry.

It was at that point that Junhee let go of all his hope. He had hoped for so long that Sehyoon would return but with every passing day, his hope began to dry out. Sehyoon wasn’t really in his dreams. He was just seeing what he wanted to see, making Sehyoon say what he wanted him to say. 

  
“Sehyoon isn’t coming back, Junhee, get it into your head already,” he told himself aloud.  
“He never loved me; he’s never coming back.” 

  
Junhee repeated the lie. He knew that Sehyoon loved him. He may have loved him more in the relationship. Sehyoon tried the most in the relationship. Sehyoon took him out. Sehyoon did this. Sehyoon did that.

  
_Sehyoon _

  
_Sehyoon _

  
_Sehyoon _

  
_Sehyoon _

  
_Sehyoon_

  
That’s all it ever was. He was the only thing in Junhee’s brain and he hated it. He hated how   
much his name rang in his ears and repeated itself. He was getting sick of that name. 

  
Suddenly, silence. 

  
Nothing went through Junhee’s head. He lifted his hand and wiped his tears on the back,   
wanting to see the time. 

‘4:37am’ 

He silently sighed and fell back onto the bed. He used the blanket to wipe away the leaking   
mucus from his nose and fanned his face a little. He then turned to the left, noticing that the  
room was a little illuminated. 

He got up to go to the window, opening the curtain for the filtered light to pour in.   
The moon was brighter. Much brighter, as if to be sure Junhee knew that he was not alone even   
if he felt so. 

“I don’t want Sehyoon anymore if it means I have to lose Yuchan.” 

Junhee said it so quietly, it came out as a breath, not even a whisper. He looked down and   
eventually closed his eyes, wishing on the moon herself. 

“Please bring Yuchan back. You can keep Sehyoon.” 

With Junhee’s eyes closed, he could still see the light of the moon dimming. He opened his eyes   
to see that clouds were beginning to roll in. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion because   
there wasn’t a cloud in the sky a few seconds ago. 

** _Pit pat pat_ **

Raindrops fell on his window. The moon and stars were hidden. Sehyoon was crying.

He had the ability to influence the weather but only if the moon permitted. She could feel his sadness and asked the clouds to hide him so that Junhee wouldn’t see him cry.

His precious Junhee didn’t want him anymore. The love of his life wanted him to stay in The Sky forever, alone.

‘Sehyoon,’ a small voice called him.

He patted his tears but more came. He didn’t answer the call.

‘Sehyoon,’ the voice got a little louder and a little more recognizable.

He stopped, blinking a few times in confusion. He thought for a few seconds before leaping up from his spot and out the door.

***********************

“Yuchan?”

Sehyoon knew the call was coming from Earth. He travelled down, not very sure if it was really Yuchan or not but it had to be. Nobody else knew him over there.

“Why did you call me?” He asked, ruffling his own platinum blond hair.

“I want to take your place,” Yuchan spoke with resentment evident in his tone. “I’m sick of being here, I want to go back.”

Sehyoon was taken aback. “What, why? I thought you loved it here.”

“Well, I don’t,” he snapped at him. “Give me my robes back, I want to go now.”

Sehyoon held onto his glittery robe protectively. “No,” he shook his head. “Not until you tell me why.”

“Why do you care so much?” Yuchan looked like he was going to kill Sehyoon. He was getting angrier with every passing minute.

“Because I’m your friend and I care about y-“

“If you cared so fucking much, you’d actually ask me how I’m doing for once.”

Sehyoon stood with the most shocked face. He had never seen Yuchan angry. He never thought Yuchan would be the first person to curse at him either.

“You and Junhee are so alike, you know?” Yuchan laughed dryly. “You always look to me and ask me for help and ask me for this and ask me for that and ask me to do things for you.” Yuchan stepped past him onto the edge of the cliff.

“But not once did either of you ever ask me if I was okay or if I was happy.” Sehyoon could hear the sadness in his voice. He got a little choked up as he spoke to Sehyoon.

“I was everyone’s pillar, everyone’s sunshine and happiness,” he said softly, reaching into his pocket and throwing something over the edge. “But no one was ever mine.”

Sehyoon stood still, listening to Yuchan’s endingment. “But when we first met, yo-“

“I what, Sehyoon?” his voice broke as he furrowed his eyebrows in anger. “I let you into my world. I called you my best friend. And what did you do? Tell me what you did, Sehyoon!”

Sehyoon looked down in shame as new tears formed.

“You threw me aside for Junhee. You barely talked to me. You ignored me and shut me out when Junhee didn’t talk to you. You made me the third wheel in an interaction I planned for,” he started laughing dryly again.

Sehyoon looked up. “What?”

“Yes, I planned for you to meet Junhee. I was in the right place at the right time when you fell into The Sky,” he smiled a little. “You and him are soulmates, destined to be together. You weren’t supposed to fall to Earth so late. But, yes, I planned for all of this to happen but I got attached. Attached to you both but I didn’t think both of you would hurt me.”

Sehyoon was even more confused than when he got there. “How could you have set it up?”

“Sehyoon, I have been a star longer than you were even a god-born boy, you think I don’t know people or things?”

“I thought stars couldn’t communicate out of The Sky…”

“Well, newsflash, lover boy! We can,” he stepped a little more back onto the very edge of the cliff.

Sehyoon didn’t have time to process any of it. He looked down for a mere second and looked back up to see that Yuchan was gone.

He had jumped off but didn’t go up. Sehyoon rushed to the edge to see nothing but sparkly air.

He clutched the rocks on the edge. The ground below the cliff was glittery and shining at him, patronizing him.

“Channie?” He whispered. He looked up to see if Yuchan had made it to The Sky.

Nothing was shining in Sehyoon’s place.

He could only think the worst.

** _Yuchan’s life was over._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making Yuchan suffer like this :((  
If you guys read the previous one, you'll see that Chan says that he staged it.  
What'll happen now? Will Sehyoon go back to Junhee or follow Yuchan?  
Stay Tuned to Find Out  
Bye❤️❤️❤️


	11. New Goodbyes and Old Hellos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to all of you who read this series! I'm so sad to see it end but enjoy the last one💙💙💙💙💙

Yuchan watched Sehyoon cry for him from his home in The Sky. He knew that Sehyoon didn’t remember how the whole getting back worked and was too blinded by guilt to look in the right place amongst the stars. 

Although Yuchan felt bad for making Sehyoon cry so late at night on a cliff in the middle of nowhere, he had to consider how he felt the past year or so. He didn’t like being the odd one out or the one that’s efforts were always overlooked. He thought that maybe he shouldn’t have ventured into the unknown. 

‘But,’ he thought to himself. ‘at least Junhee will be happy again.’

He smiled slightly as he looked around. He then looked down, a glint of light catching his eye. 

It was his necklace. The one that Sehyoon had given him when he left. He had worn it the entire duration of Sehyoon’s absence because he missed him so much and wanted to keep his promise of looking after Junhee. 

“Guess some of us just can’t keep our promises,” he chuckled to himself as he closed the front door. 

***************

Sehyoon woke up the next morning covered in dirt, confused as to where he was. He looked around, realizing that he was not only in the forest but also laying on a cliff in the middle of nowhere. 

He looked over the edge of the cliff, seeing a pool of sparkles at the foot of it. He sighed as he got up and dusted himself off. He looked around a little more, trying to decide in which direction he should go. 

He just continued to sigh as he started walking to the one place he knew best. 

***************

Junhee got up at 6 to start looking for Yuchan. He was thinking of calling Donghun and Byeongkwan but decided that he wasn’t going to bother them. Not only had he felt that they shouldn’t be involved, he knew that it was the day of a very big festival so calling them would mean they would worry and not be able to give their best. 

He took his phone out of his coat pocket to check the time and only then noticed the date. 

’31 May.’

It was almost his birthday and he was going to be alone again, regretting everything. But what was new? He did that every year. Except last year, when Yuchan and Sehyoon showed up. 

************** **

_ Junhee was still unfamiliar with the ‘humans’ crashing in his living room. The one called Yuchan h_ _e’d grown rather fond of in such a short period of time. _

_ Sehyoon, as he was told, now he was a little indifferent about him. He was a very handsome one b_ _ut was very quiet and only ever talked to Yuchan or through him. Given the opportunity, maybe h_ _e would talk to him but Sehyoon was so pretty, he would mess up trying to talk to him. _

_ The dreaded day had finally come. His birthday. _

_ He completely forgot that Yuchan told him that he knew when his birthday was and assumed his d_ _ay would be filled with awkward silence, with Yuchan occasionally talking and being all cute. _

_ He was more prepared to sleep the day away than have to look at someone he started looking at i_ _n a different light and didn’t seem to know why. One look at Sehyoon and he felt an o_ _verwhelming urge to hug him. Maybe it was because he heard his story and felt bad for him or j_ _ust because he thought that Sehyoon was cute. _

** _**********_ **

_ June 1st at 11:34 at night, Yuchan realized that he could not bake for shit and neither could S_ _ehyoon. It was as if star dust couldn’t save the birthday cake they wanted to bake for Junhee. _

_ “We should bake a cake for Junhee to show our appreciation for him letting us stay here,” was Y__uchan’s exact words and, looking back on his words, he realized that maybe he should have just s _ _ prinkled some stardust on the table and wished for a cake instead of wrecking Junhee’s k__itchen. _

_ “Yuchan,” Sehyoon said, turning to him while being covered in flour. “Maybe we should just use a l_ _ittle stardust, don’t you think?” _

_ Yuchan may have somehow gotten cocoa powder in his hair but he wasn’t prepared to give up just y_ _et. “It will be more special if we make it ourselves.” _

_ “What’s so special about him anyway?” Sehyoon huffed. “I get we saved him from killing himself b_ _ut why else are we still here?” _

_ Yuchan looked at him with a cheeky smile. He knew a few things that Sehyoon didn’t and it would r_ _eveal in the time they’d spend there. _

_ “What?” Sehyoon furrowed his eyebrows. _

_ “Nothing,” Yuchan smiled as he dusted himself off. “Let’s just try again with the cake, okay?” _

_ Sehyoon groaned loudly. “But I’m tired~” _

_ “Would you rather I just kill you or send you back to The Sky by your sad self?” _

_ Sehyoon proceeded to groan even more before wiping himself down. “Fine.” _

_ Yuchan smiled brightly as he sprinkled stardust on the packets of ingredients to fill them up a_ _gain. _

_ “Alright,” he clasped his hands, “let’s get it!” _

_ *********** _

_ A few minutes after midnight and Junhee was still sweetly dreaming. A whiff of chocolate se _ _ emed to appear in his dream, which was odd because there wasn’t a lick of food in sight. _

_ Strangely enough, Sehyoon was in his dream but not talking so in his usual state. He was just s _ _ tanding there, smiling like the cute star he was. But occasionally, he’d just turn into dust and J _ _ unhee would end up in another place. _

_ In one he was in a castle, in another he was in a really big green meadow. All of them places that h _ _ e had never been but had a sense of familiarity. Like he’d been there before or was going to be _ _ there at some point. The star was always there in front of him and seemed to carry a fond smile on his face before he disappeared into thin air and took them to the next location. _

_ The chocolate seemed to knock Junhee out of his dreams, ending where Sehyoon seemed to stay a little longer than normal and didn't disappear. He was actually relieved that he didn't get to see where it went from there. _

_ "Happy birthday!" A cheerful voice called out before Junhee could even open his eyes. He didn't need to to know who it was. _

_ He opened his eyes and, to his surprise, there stood the two stars. Yuchan was standing beside Sehyoon with the brightest smile, clapping gently as Sehyoon held onto a single layer, horribly frosted chocolate cake. The 24 candles couldn't beat Yuchan's bright smile but managed to assist in giving Sehyoon good lighting for Junhee to see him better. _

_ 'He really is beautiful,' Junhee thought, smiling at the gesture of the two. _

_ "We wanted to do something special for you, especially since you let us into your home on such short notice," Yuchan clasped his hands as he looked over at Sehyoon. _

_ Sehyoon looked at Yuchan with a blank expression, realizing only moments later that he had to say what they practiced earlier. _

_ "Uhm…" Sehyoon started off, exuding zero confidence in his ability to speak Korean but willing to try. "Happy birthday." _

_ Two words Junhee never thought would warm his heart so much. Two words that he'd heard a couple of times in his life yet didn't have any effect until that day. Two simple words that didn't mean as much as Sehyoon made it mean to Junhee. _

_ Two simple words that started Sehyoon and Junhee’s tragic love story. _

** _**************_ **

Junhee sighed as he watched the sunset. He'd been searching for Yuchan all day. He checked almost every place where he had been with Yuchan and even places what Yuchan said he wanted to go to. 

He was sitting in the park of his and Sehyoon's first 'date'. The one where Junhee somehow slipped on some mud and Sehyoon caught him and they had a moment for a solid minute in the rain. Sounded a little like a K-drama to Junhee but unfortunately it was true. 

He didn't want to go home without having found Yuchan but it seemed that he wasn't going to find him. Yuchan wanted to be gone and had the means to make himself disappear forever, if he wanted to. And he successfully did so. 

The sun had disappeared from the horizon, leaving Junhee in the cold darkness. The moon wasn't shining brightly that night as she seemed to frown upon him. 

He deserved her resentment, he thought. He had hurt, not one, but two of her precious stars. Two of her greatest gifts to earth, she had given to Junhee and he wasn't even grateful for her gifts. It was right of her to take them away and it seemed only right that Junhee take himself out as well. 

Junhee decided to take a slow walk on the way home, planning his latest suicide mission. He didn't have a Sehyoon or a Yuchan to stop him now. He didn't have anyone to live for. It was the perfect opportunity for him to finally give up. But it seemed that the same obstacle that stood in his way a year ago, stood in his way once more. 

He stood in front of his front yard gate when he noticed a strange figure seated on his doorstep. 

'I don't have anything for you, I'm sorry,' he was prepared to say, thinking it was a beggar or something, if they even do those things anymore. 

But the figure wasn't that of a homeless person. Well it was, but the figure was hunched over, as if it was crying. 

"Sorry," Junhee finally spoke up, hoping to get the person's attention and the person off his doorstep. 

The figure turned their face toward him and Junhee could've sworn he saw a ghost. 

That face. That face that he'd been dreaming of. That figure that he missed all this time. That person that left him so long ago. He was sitting on his doorstep, smiling at him as if everything was okay. 

Junhee didn't realize that he'd fallen backwards onto the floor from shock and surprise. His eyes were wide as his tearducts activated, making his eyes watery. 

"Sehyoon?" 

"Hi, Junhee," Sehyoon smiled sweetly at him. 

_ **"I missed you so much." ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my series has finally ended!!  
Can you believe it's my first??  
Anyway, so it's a bit of an ambiguous ending to help you guys finish it off however you want to <3  
I was either going to continue this series a one more time or write a Yuchan spin-off where we see the entire story from his perspective but I'm not sure if anyone really wants that lmao  
Maybe I will, maybe I won't.  
If I do, you can read my recent book/s until that happens. If it doesn't, you can still read my recents lmao  
Love you guys so much!!❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> So that was a teeny tiny intro chapter for this lovely new thing  
Please feel free to leave a kudos or comment to help me keep going or anything y'all wanna say  
Until next time,  
Bye<3 <3 <3


End file.
